


Once Upon a Dream

by bittlebarnes (monroesherlock)



Series: Fae!Jaskier Verse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Episode: s01e04 Of Banquets Bastards and Burials, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Funerals, M/M, Overuse of italics, jaskier just gets more inhuman as ciri gets older, she's cool with it though, tags will be added as we go I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/bittlebarnes
Summary: Five times Ciri didn’t know she had a faerie godfather and one time she was well aware.The follow-up to Granted that absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fae!Jaskier Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903468
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Leaning heavily into the Maleficent comparisons.

Hours after Geralt stormed his way out of the banquet hall and Jaskier switched to a more festive  _ wedding appropriate _ set, he finally escaped the revelry. Jaskier is gathering his things to leave when he stumbles upon the now married princess in one of the keep’s many alcoves. This one overlooks a rather expansive garden that must be the envy of many. The torches have nearly burned out, but moonlight streams through the open window casting a golden glow. It’s a rare moment, he knows. A princess is so rarely alone. Given that she’s just gotten married, he’s surprised to see her by herself at all. 

Worry tinges her expression, her lips drawn in a tight frown. She is no less beautiful, however, he thinks. He spies her palm pressed flat over her abdomen, and he knows. This must all be so stressful.

“Pardon my intrusion, Princess,” he says as he steps into the light, “I mean you no trouble nor harm.”

She doesn’t startle, her keen eyes settling on him as she says, “you came here with him. You’re his friend.”

“Sort of,” Jaskier provides as he steps nearer and takes in the cold night air. The garden is fragrant even at night. Pavetta moves a half step to the left to allow him room next to her in front of the window. “He’d consider me more of an acquaintance these days.” In all the time they’ve known each other, Geralt has never called him his friend—no need to stress her out more.

Especially in her  _ state.  _ Goodness. A royal wedding, a pregnancy, and an invocation of the law of surprise. It truly has been an exciting night, hasn’t it?

He hums softly, a tune already weaving itself through his brain. Geralt probably won’t appreciate it, but well, when has he ever?

They stand in silence for a while, enjoying the cool night air as the moon settles high in the sky. 

Noise from the revelry grows closer, and Jaskier knows their short time together is coming to a close. Pavetta turns towards the noise. She must know too. When she turns back to look at him, her eyes narrow as she meets Jaskier’s gaze, and he knows she  _ sees  _ him.

“What are you?” She asks quietly, her eyes flickering around as if to make sure no one is listening to them. They both know how Calanthe feels about non-humans. “You’re not an elf.”

“Not quite.” He purses his lips and holds up his hands in what he hopes is a non-threatening way, “I’m not malevolent, princess. Again, I mean you no harm. Your child is bound to someone I care for. Even if he doesn’t feel the same for me, I will always hold space in my heart for him and for the little one.” 

“But you aren’t human,” she says, fiddling with the jewels around her neck.

“At least half,” he confirms. She bites her lip, her brow furrowed as if thinking deeply.

“Can you-can you see the future?”

Oh. That’s a surprise. 

“No, Princess,” Jaskier gives her a good-natured smile, “I’m afraid that any magic I do have is much too weak for something like that.”

“I see. I shouldn’t have asked,” she says while shaking her head. “I just-I just want to know that she’s going to be safe.”

“You think it’s a girl?”

Pavetta smiles shyly. “I think so,” she says, “or maybe I’m wishing it so. I don’t know.”

Jaskier knows he shouldn’t risk it. He’s in the Lioness’s den, and Geralt is nowhere near to protect him, but how can he deny this woman a bit of peace when it’s so clear she needs it? 

Easy. He can’t.

“I may not be able to see the future, Princess,” he says gently, “but I can cast a protection over this child if it would help your mind rest easier.”

“You could?” Her eyes are hopeful, and Jaskier knows he has to try.

Calling on his magic feels unfamiliar. Like an old friend he hasn’t spoken to in years but remembers warmly. The connection is harder to establish than he expected, but once he’s done it, it just feels  _ right _ . He presses two fingers to his lips in the way he’d seen his mother do  _ so many _ years ago, before pressing them to the back of Pavetta’s hand. There’s a light hum in the air, the subtle whisper that magic is being done. He watches Pavetta close her eyes and sigh against the warmth of his power (as slight as it is). 

“A blessing,” he says finally, “I wish you and your child a joyous life.” Geralt may be too thickheaded to see what delight this child will bring but, even though Jaskier can’t actually see the future, he can imagine one.

“Thank you,” Pavetta says. She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“Of course, your highness.” Jaskier slips into a deep bow. “I’m afraid I must be off now. My companion will surely have left without me, but, well, I have to keep him safe too I’m afraid.”

“He’s lucky to have you. Good luck, bard,” Pavetta’s smile is small but precious all the same.

He hopes her daughter inherits it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from the big bang I'm working on to revisit this verse. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](https://lynn-reads-and-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
